leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee
|date = December 17, 2009V1.0.0.63 |crdate = 4th Week |health = 40 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 265 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+3%) |range = 525 |armor = 14 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 4.5 (+0.3) |speed = 310 (330 in cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a Champion of League of Legends.Nidalee profile page at LeagueofLegends.com Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee's next attack deals additional damage, then the damage is multiplied based on how low her opponent's life is, at the most the damage will be doubled. This attack cannot be dodged. *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds. *'No cost.' |firstlevel2 = |firstrows = 2 |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that deals damage over 2 seconds, reveals the target, and reduces their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range:' 900 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges forward, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. *'No cost.' *'Static cooldown:' 3 seconds. *'Range:' 225 (estimate). |secondlevel2 = |secondrows = 2 |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Nidalee heals an ally champion and grants them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds. *'Range:' 600. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in front of her, dealing magic damage. *'No cost.' *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds. *'Range:' 300 (estimate). |thirdlevel2 = |thirdrows = 2 |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar; gaining a new set of abilities, 10% dodge, and 20 movement speed in the process. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds. *'No cost.' |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. }} Notes *The damage bonus of is based on the distance between Nidalee and her target at time of impact, not the distance traveled by the javelin. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2426897#post2426897 * cannot be used on traps from . *Traps from are invulnerable and non-targetable, but can be seen on the minimap. * refreshes attack cooldown on cast. * combines its static bonus of 40/70/100 with your total attack damage then it does any where from 100% to 200% damage based on how low your target's HP is, meaning low hp targets take double damage. At level 18 with no items Nidalee's takedown can deal anywhere from 212 damage to 424 damage. *The effect does not receive increased damage from the multiplier but is instead added in after the takedown multiplier. * cannot critically strike but will add the additional damage from the crit. just like the sheen effect. This skill will bug often though and instead result in both the critical strike damage multiplier and the takedown damage multiplier canceling eachother out.(building crit is not recomended) * is not a critical strike so it will not be effected by critical damage. *For even more clarity the damage formula for is: ((total attack damage + 40/70/100) x (1-2)) + effect + critical bonus if it doesn't bug) If it bugs the formula changes to (total attack damage + 40/70/100 + effect. * is one of two skills in the game that have a static cooldown, the other skill being . References Category:Healer Champion Category:Ranged Champion Category:Melee Champion Category:Nuke Champion Category:Melee Champion Category:Scout Champion Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown